Compressed natural gas refueling stations are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,726, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
These compressed natural gas refueling stations generally require auxiliary systems, such as fans, pumps, generators, and the like. These auxiliary systems are typically powered by either separate electric motors and/or by power takeoff devices connected to the engine or compressor of the refueling station.
One of primary advantages of natural gas refueling stations powered by an engine is that electric power (which often is expensive and/or unavailable) is not required. This very real advantage is mitigated when the auxiliary systems of the natural gas refueling station require electricity.
Consequently, many of the natural gas refueling stations powered by an engine have their auxiliary systems powered directly by such engines, often being directly connected to the shafts of such engines or to the shafts of the coupled compressors. However, because of the design constraints of such an arrangement, it is generally more costly, complicated, and space-consuming to utilize such a design.
It is an object of this invention to provide a drive system for the auxiliary devices of a compressed natural gas refueling system which is hydraulically driven by the engine of such refueling system.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel compressed natural gas refueling system which is substantially smaller, less complicated, more efficiently packaged, and less expensive than conventional compressed natural gas refueling systems.